Bronze Winglet: Tiger Without Stripes
Bronze Winglet: Seawing: Princess Jetstream Skywing: Falcon AviWing: Gust Sandwing: TigerStripe Deathwing: Morning Sun Rainwing: Selfless TrickWing: Chaos Chapter 1 - Jetstream "On please mother! I'll be fine" said Jetstream. She kept begging her mother not to worry. She knew that her mother would come at least every day, but she had to try. "WELCOMEEEE! I'm Fatespeeker! You are Jetstream, right" asked the purple NightWing. " PRINCESS Jetstream," said my brother. He was always pointing out our royalty. My brother opened his wings and showed the swirls at the bottom of his wings. His green scales shimmered in the sun. That's why we named him Beach. Beach is my younger twin brother. I always feel like he's so typical. I have ever so wished to be normal. My life is just 'DO THIS DO THAT.' I always get annoyed, and I'm so young. Mother always says that I should hide my feelings. I hatched right at the moment my mother and father broke up. Mom still says that she would send me to dad if I didn't behave. "Mother, you can go now, I'll stick with Jetstream" said Beach. He always thinks he's better than me. Mother nodded, and we went inside. We saw the library near the entrance, and we turned and saw the RainWing queen. That's Queen Firefly; I heard she is a hybrid. Oh well. (just wanted to put the theory of Firefly as daughter of glorybringer ^-^) Jetstream frowned, and she walked inside. She saw a large MudWing near one of the caves. "NO NO NOOOOOO! Oh hello, my name is Clay! I was one of the dragonets of destiny. So, Princess Jetstream and Prince Beach? AH! Princess Jetstream, Bronze Winglet, and Prince Beach, you are in the Golden Winget" said Clay. She felt like I dropped dead. The most talkative skywing was in the same winglet as her. Jetstream frowned, behind Clay's tail, he leads us down a hall to my cave where my fellow Winglet members would be. When we turned the corner, I saw an odd looking SandWing. The SandWing turned her head to a small hammock. I jumped as I saw the SkyWing. "You must be Princess Jetstream! I'm Falcon" said the male SkyWing. He smiled and pointed to the SandWing. "She's TigerStripe, just call her Tiger," said Falcon and then looked up at the hammock. He smiled and whispered something to himself. He's very excited, well, I'm not! I feel so empty, so worthless, but he has potential! That Falcon can do anything if he puts his mind to it. "Oh yeah, and this is Selfless, hey Selfless are you selfless," asked Falcon. Selfless turned, she was reading a book. Her scales were a bright yellow with bits of dark blues. The blues and yellows converted to a still pink then shaded back into the yellow and blue. "Oh if you - uhh - you can say that," said Selfless. Her talons jerked into the hammock, she fell through and fell onto another bed. Selfless' face was in shock. ''She must be so embarrassed! Oh, I feel so sorry for her. I guess its just life; you have to live it. ''Selfless' scales shaded to different shades of gray, and she blended into the stone. Tiger turned her head; a got up, a deep scar was going across her right eye. Tiger and Jetstream's eyes crossed each other, and Falcon smirked. "Let's go, guys before this gets awkward like it was before," said Falcon. He flew out quickly, and I flew right behind him. Falcon, Tiger, and I all went to the food center. I hesitated before entering, but then Tiger turned around "What is it? Am I doing something wrong?" we both laughed. I have a feeling we will be good friends, we both are ''not big talkers, so I'll be great! ''Jetstream snatched a small piece of fish and she looked to her left. "Oh! Jetstream, hey want some fish, I got loads" said Beach. Tiger came in and snatched the fish and laughed. Beach tried to cut Tiger, but she dodged. "Oh well!" Chapter 2 - TigerStripe "AHHHH NO no no noooo," Tiger said as she slipped on the floor and fell on a shade of nothing. TigerStripe jumped up, and she looked forward. The Deathwing she fell on arose. "Oh sorry, I'm Morning Sun," said the Deathwing. ''Oh, I made him bleed oh no what should I do, Nothing I do helps. ''Tiger flicked her tongue and she stared at the Deathwing. He looked at his tail and saw the blood comes out of the end. "Oh well, I'm bleeding I guess. Its normal" said Morning Sun. He smiled at her and walked back out of the food cave. The sun started to set and everyone went back to their caves holding their food on their wings. "Oh lets goooo Chaos! C'mon" said a female Trickwing. The two trickwings headed to the Bronze winglet's cave. Tiger walked back to her cave and sat on piles of fabric. She sat down and saw six other dragons in the room. ''Gust, Jetstream, Falcon, Morning Sun, Selfless, and Chaos I think. ''The day shaded into the night, and soon enough everyone as asleep. TigerStripe jumped up and walked out of the cave slowly. Opening her wings, she glided out so no one could hear her. She saw Clay and Sunny outside, and before running out, she listened to them talking. "Sunny, I think TigerStripe and Jetstream might be a problem for other students. Tigerstripe could swipe a dragon and kill them, and Jetstream has some strange power, I still don't know" said Clay "Oh don't make them go, they are both very nice. I think you don't like them because they are simply introverted. They would prefer to be alone than talking to others. let them stay" said Sunny. TigerStripe looked across the hall and saw Jetstream coming out of the small pool. Tiger quickly glided across the hall and knocked Jetstream back. Closing her snout, Jetstream got up and TigerStripe pointed to Clay and Sunny. "Shhh" Whispered Tiger. She didn't want Jetstream to get the glare. Sunny and Clay turned back and went to the library and saw a Nightwing. Tiger grabbed Jetstream's pearl necklace and ran. Jetstream followed Tiger's lead. They flew out and Tiger let go of the pearls. they dove down and glided into the forest. As they reached the floor, Tiger herd a movement in the trees. "You know, my mother would prefer me to stay out of the woods," said Jetstream. "You have no idea where we are, do you? Well you'll have to trust me" said Tiger. Jetstream looked like she was going to freak out, but Tiger knew what to do. Tiger got on her back legs, and she grabbed Jetstream by her forward talons. They shot up and in a few seconds, they were at a scavenger den. "But- how is that - WHOT," said Jetstream. That princess has no idea what speed is. "We will rest here, I have a scavenger friend that lives here, DONT EAT THEM," said Tiger. Jetstream agreed not to eat the scavengers, but they would give them food too. Tiger got up and stabbed a sheep and tossed it into the scavenger den. 6 scavengers got out of the den and saw the dead sheep. They clapped their small things called hands. a gate opened up and only Jetstream could go through "Go Jetstream, I'll stay out here," said Tiger. Jetstream rolled her eyes. ''Stupid princess, run to your mommy or be brave. '' "Hey, Tiger! It's me, Morning Sun!" said the brown dragon. He was almost invisible, but I could see him. I walked over to Morning Sun, and I touched his neck to see that he was there. Morning Sun blushed and headed to the scavenger den. I was shaking because I knew he liked me. No one ever liked me the way he did. I was always odd. My father was scared of me once I was born, and my mother died in an unknown way. I flew away to the lost island so I had no time to talk with other dragons like me. Once I met Morning Sun and Jetstream, I felt normal. They are both quite odd in each of their tribes. Jetstream had never been out of the sea kingdom before, so she has never met other dragons from other tribes. Morning Sun was almost kicked out because he is an odd brown color. I had never felt love before until I met him. He is sweet, kind, and selfless. I always try and act strong, but really, I'm not as strong as I act as. "Hey Tiger, where is Jetstream," asked Morning Sun. I stopped my thoughts and blanked my mind. I pointed to the scavenger den. Tigerstripe never truly knew what Jetstream was doing, but I hope she didn't run away to her mommy. I remember as Tiger was listening to Clay and Sunny. Tiger never saw them as mean, nor trying to send someone away, but she knew it wasn't in Clay's control to send her and Jetstream away. Tiger looked at her talons and cut down a tree. She cut the tree into small pieces of wood. After she was finished with that, Tiger piled up the wood and breathed out a small flame. Once her campfire was done, Morning Sun sat next to her. "What are you doing here Morning Sun," Asked Tiger. Morning Sun sat down by the fire and smiled. " Well, I can't go inside, so I have to stay out here," Said Morning Sun. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)